


quiet

by sruoh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sruoh/pseuds/sruoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren and mikasa share a quiet moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet

Eren fell onto his bed. He did nothing other than that. He couldn’t even bare to close his eyes because every time he did he would see the faces of those who have died for him. He remembers that those people had families, they had friends and they had lives and memories and he thinks that the world is awfully cruel. He continues to fight on because he must, and his list of reasons to keep going get longer and longer each and every day.

He didn’t notice Mikasa coming in and flopping right next to him until her hands come up to wipe away a stray tear. Her hands are small, but they are particularly strong and he knows she can take care of herself but he can’t help but worry. He has seen the strongest of men and women fall before his eyes and he couldn’t imagine what would happen if he were to lose her too.

Her voice is what brings him out of his daze, and it is quiet. “Are you crying?”

His fists clench and he tells himself that he should be strong and he shakes his head.

Mikasa doesn’t answer him verbally, but her hand slid down to his clenched fist, and he relaxed. Her fingers intertwined with his, both staying silent, not bothering to break this rare quiet moment between them. Between all the battles and training, they barely had time to themselves.

After a while, Mikasa spoke up, eyes closed with her hand tightening against his.

“I’m still not used to it.”

Eren doesn’t say a word, knowing exactly what she meant but he had nothing to say.

“I should be by now.” she laughs without mirth, and Eren turns his head towards her, watching her carefully. “But I’m not. It’s hard watching your comrades die, not being able to do anything. And almost losing you I was so lost I-“

“I’m surprised you’re not scared of me yet.” Eren interrupted. “I’m a titan for one, and I even tried killing you Mikasa-“

“You weren’t in your right mind”

“So?” Eren turns fully towards her. “I messed a lot of things up. I broke our promise, I was pretty much _dead_ , and so many people have died for my sake.”

Misaka frowned, and chose not to answer. She curled up against Eren instead, and sighed. Eren closed his eyes and leveled his breathing. Getting worked up on things you couldn’t stop wasn’t helping anybody, and he couldn’t worry Mikasa even more.

“Will things be alright?”

Eren opened his eyes at that. “I think you’re a smart enough woman to know that. Things won’t be alright ever until all the titans are gone, and I make sure those people didn’t die in vain.”

She looked up at Eren, his face determined and creased with angry lines. Her hands came up and brushed over them, smoothing them down until his eyes were closed and he gave a heavy sigh. Her eyes watered slightly, and she trailed her hands down until it reached his chest and she felt the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

“Just let me be there by your side.”

“Mikasa I-“

“Please, Eren. You’ve made me the person I am today.  Just let me protect you.”

Eren grumbled, pushing away and crossing his arms, facing away from her. “I’m not your kid or your-“

“Eren!”

Mikasa grabbed onto his arm and pulled him so he faced her. Her eyes were hard and determined, and he was almost taken aback. “You always say that, and I get you don’t want to be coddled and looked after. You’re a grown man, I realize that but-“she took a deep breath. “I can’t help but worry. Thinking that I lost you made me feel hopeless, and I almost gave up fighting. If it weren’t for you I’d be dead by now. You’ve done so much for me, and I can say that I’ve done much for you too. Eren, please don’t think of me as your sister, or your mother or your babysitter. Think of me as your equal.”

Eren didn’t know what to say. His hand unsteadily reached for the back of Mikasa’s head until their foreheads were pushed together. Her face grew hot, and if Eren took notice, he didn’t say anything.

She took that as his apology to her, and she accepted it with open arms. They lay like that, face to face with their breaths mingling until they both fell into a quiet sleep.

 


End file.
